Such a bus bar is known from EP 0 593 350. This bus bar has a longitudinally extending, one-piece profile slotted in the longitudinal direction with a transverse carrier from which two tensioning arms project substantially vertically. A clamping arm is attached at the end of each tensioning arm and runs at an acute angle to an axis of symmetry. The tensioning arms and/or the clamping arms are constructed in a spring-elastic manner so that the contact wire is held exclusively by the spring power of the tensioning arms and/or of the clamping arms. At least one clamping arm has a bore in the vicinity of its tip for the runoff of condensation water.
DE 10 2009 022 963 A1 shows a similar profile of a bus bar that has a pair of recesses in the vicinity of the clamping arms.
DE 20 2004 009 420 U1 shows a similar profile of a bus bar but without bores.
JP H10-2262449 A suggests protecting bus bars from corrosion by water in that flexible coverings consisting of plastic are provided on both sides of the bus bar profile. These coverings can protect the bus bars from water coming from above for the side but not against condensation water of the generic bus bar profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,211 shows a bus bar with projections extending into its profile that serve for stability in conjunction with a spring element.